smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Holy Light
The Order of the Holy Light 'is a religious organisation in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, with stated goals being the creation of a world where honour and justice are upheld as sacred virtues. Its members, bound by a highly strict Code of Conduct, generally strive to be of aid to those they encounter, and also practice faithfulness in their actions. Originally founded by devout practicioners of Light worship in Laudrin, its presence has spread across the Eastern Kingdoms and is making headway into Westera. The only place the Church hasn't percolated is Ikljord, as both God-Empress Auril and Spider-Queen Mactans cracked down on the practice of magic during their regimes. Structure The Order of the Holy Light is an ecompassing term used to refer to the two major sects of organisation: *'Church of the Light -''' the major spiritual wing of the Order of the Holy Light, which includes the priestly and theologian classes. It also involves the majority of the clergy. Its role is to lead the people of Middle-Earth in prayer and increase their proximity to divinity. It also seeks to convert lost souls into its folds by spreading the Good Message of the Light: that hope lies in store for all who believe, and the brightest Light can turn back even the bleakest Darkness. It is currently led by '''Archbishop Aloisius Laufer, who was ordained in 22 BGY. *'Army of the Light -' the major military wing of the Order of the Holy Light, which includes the knight-templar and paladin classes. It involves the laity, those who believe but are not spiritual stewards of the Light. Its role is that of holy war, not of textbook religiousity, and defence of the Light and upholding of its tenets are the consequences. Armed enforces of the Light, they are committed to destroying evil wherever it is found, supporting just and good causes in their stead. It is currently led by Siwell Pendragon, the Chief Paladin. "With hearts aglow, we charge boldly to defend the Light." ''- Zelda Lightshield' Mission The Order's body is well-known for spreading goodness across the land, especially in times of need. Priests are healers and restorers, often relied upon during epidemics to cure the sick and cast out disease-causing spirits. They are also prepared to defend the downtrodden martially, via the Army of the Light, who fight for good causes across the globe. This is echoed in the ethos of the Clerics of the Light, whose mission was to achieve "peace, everlasting peace". Overall, the philosophy behind the organisation's actions is that of goodness and the pervasion of such. This is done via observance and constant consecration of the Seven Virtues: chastity, temperance, charity, humility, patience, kindness and industry. Each of these seven Golden Principles, or Virtues, are enscribed on the Tome of Divinity, which rests within the main church complex in Highlaw, Laudrin. Each Paladin also has the Virtues enscribed on their armour. History Worship of the Light has links back to the infancy of humanity on Middle-Earth. Struggling to survive with scarce resources and the rivalry of other, stronger races, the humans were downtrodden and perpetually cast aside, especially by the newly-mortal Earth Watchers, who saw their menfolk are largely useless and their womenfolk as only as good as the sexual services they could provide. In the light of such circumstances, humanity felt like giving up, though some of them learned to cope with their circumstances via extensive meditation and self-reflection. This ignited their inner flames, drawing them closer to the Light as a recompense for what the Earth Watchers had lost in becoming mortal. Effectively, they 'acquired' some of their Light. Humans were not used to the Light, and it produced hallocinogenic effects: namely, certain humans started seeing strange, angelic beings who fought for Order and against evil and chaotic forces. These grew stronger and stronger as time went on. Thus, the Holy Light was introduced to the ailing race. Ethelforth was one of the first of these prophets of the Light, and she spoke of hope abundant if only they were to put their trust in this mysterious, otherworldy force. Moved by her faith, other humans also put their faith in the light. Knowing that these edicts would be lost if delivered orally, they were codified and noted down, becoming the Light's tradition and belief systems. First Earth War The Order was involved in the First Earth War to an extent, with clerics within Phoenixgarde leading their armies against the Prarvian Expedition. However, the High Clerist, Desmond Fence, was a polarising figure, leading to the exodus of many otherwise talented clerics to Laudrin where they would serve under Indira Lightshield instead. Thus, only a handful of clerics remained to combat the orcs and their shadow-using ogre allies; ultimately, in a cruel ironic playout, dark prevailed over light and the kingdom eventually fell. Avantia was not beholden to the Light as it had renounced religiousity back in 44 BGY with the Edict of Separation, where the Church was denounced. Second Earth War The League of Highlaw was founded in the presence both High Clerist Lightshield and Reamonn Roulet, King of Laudrin, as well as Archbishop Aloisius, who was there to bless the union. During the same meeting, ordination ceremonies were held for the new paladins: Siwell Pendragon (the Chief Paladin), Bedivan and Aldwright. These paladins were pivotal in the downfall of the Expedition during the Second Earth War, filling the hearts of any wavering League soldiers with courage. Though they were not spellcasters themselves, they wielded blessed weapons and armour, capable of bolstering allied forces and searing rival ones. At the final battle for the Genesis Portal, it was Sir Siwell himself who led the charge which turned the tide of the battle, outmanoeuvering Deadeye and contributing to his death. After the war, the Order funded the rebuilding of Avantia and Phoenixgarde, as well as parts of Kha'Zad affected by the damage, approved by the Archbishop himself. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Government organizations Category:Religions Category:Subgroups